


Perfect For A Puppet

by crystalize667



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, Crack, F/M, Humor, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Other, SasoSaku, Strong Haruno Sakura, no suna/oto invasion au, random thoughts, sakura kicks sasori in the face, same age au, sasori is a good(?) guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: Sakura's not sure if she should be flattered or scared.Because yes, she was complimented by a (very) handsome dude.But same dude proceeded to ask if he could make her into a puppet.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Perfect For A Puppet

Sasori fell in love at first sight. 

He was a proctor for the chuunin exams hosted in Suna. The only reason why was because he'd been caught messing with Kankurou's puppets- he made them anyways, so why couldn't he sabotage them? The redhead walked around his village, confirming that no trouble from foreign shinobi. His eye caught on silver (he couldn't tell, was it gray?) gravity defying hair at one of the shops. 

Sasori could recognize it anywhere. After all, he was who had killed his parents. Glancing at the three children next to him, he paused and stared at the only girl.

Her hair was a beautiful shade of pink, her eyes were perfect green jade, and her skin was like porcelain. She smiled brightly (is she an angel?) and he feel his face warm a bit. Thankfully, he was used to keeping a blank face. 

He headed straight towards the girl, and Hatake turned around and watched cautiously, his genin team following soon after. 

"Hey." She stared at him, then looked at her teammates and teacher.

"Uh...Hello?" He smirked in delight at the uneasy expression on Hatake's face, along with the wary ones on the two boys. 

"Who are you? Do you know Sakura-chan?" The blond haired one practically screamed at Sasori, but all he thought was that the name 'Sakura' fit the girl.

"You're very beautiful, did you know that?" Sakura blushed, and his grin grew the the slightest bit wider.

"I really want to make you into a puppet, since you're simply so pretty." She stood still for a moment at his words. Somehow during that, Sasori has silently bent down on one knee.

___________________

What the fuck? 

She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or scared.

Because yes, she was complimented by a (very) handsome dude.

But same dude proceeded to ask if he could make her into a puppet.

So, she promptly placed her foot on the red head's face, and pushed down.


End file.
